princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Benji Lee
'''Benjamin "Benji" Lee '''is the son of Tiffany "Tiff" Crust and Sheldon Lee. He is the creator of the Vanguard League professional uniforms for the department leaders and in the Technology Department. Background Benji made his debut in Generation: Rising Stars in Meeting Benji where we get introduction to the creator of the signature uniforms of the Vanguard League. So after the Vanguard League is created, Blossom thinks that group should stand out against the Young Blood Alliance by having professional uniforms for the department leaders. Princess introduces Kingsley to her apprentice, Benji Lee. He's a textile engineer who is now training under Princess to work with mechanical armour and power suits, which she has been using and building her whole life. Benji is a fashionable enthusiastic 15 year old boy that posses a Pip crystal that belonged to his mother, which he now uses for it's telekinetic power. He tells Kingsley that even though he no longer designs regular garments (something he did when he was younger) he agreed to help out the new group. He comes up with a design (and also adds some of his armour expertise in the mix) and goes off to work with creating the perfect uniform. Benji has also created the new uniforms for the new Xiaolin Dragons that are more catered to the individual element and has an athletic chic, traditional monk look. Personality Benji is a flamboyant fashionista who knows what he wants and knows that he can achieve greatness with a simple flick of his wrist. Benji isn't afraid to tell it like it is and will back it up with his skills or words. He might come across cocky to some or a bit too blunt, but it's all in goodwill. Benji will often give people pet-names showing a fondness or to soften the blow if he's telling the "harsh" truth. Appearance Benji has bleach blonde hair with his cowlick still having his natural, black hair in a short hairstyle. He has oval shaped black eyes, a pointed nose, and a pip crystal on his left ear. Benji sports a black, crop long sleeved top, yellow spandex/yoga pants with two white stripes going up the legs on both sides, and white platform sneakers. When Benji was younger, he has black hair with the bangs more straight than spiked. He wore a orange polo shirt and white shorts. Relationships Angela Benji is very supportive of his cousin's dreams and they are probably as close as their mothers were and still are. Seth Carbunkle Benji seems to call him tiger and honey. Being in the same department would evolve their relationship a lot faster. It's unknown if he knows about Seth's crush on him. Anthony Benji has evolved Anthony into a fashion icon just like him thanks to their get togethers after Benji helped him out of trouble on his first day on Earth. He might be disappoint (or angry) with Anthony for joining Young Blood Alliance and isn't afraid to tell Anthony straight to his face. He definitely wouldn't know that Anthony has a crush on him. Opal Ryu Since Ryu can feel a little insecure about his sexuality at times since he just came out as gay, Benji is the one he's opens up to about his feelings. Trivia * Benji was first hinted in Brit and Angie Dump by. PrincessCallyie Interview Benji.png Category:Human Category:Male Category:Vanguard League Category:15 Years Old Category:Characters Category:Technology Department Category:Next Gen